All I Ask
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Klaus comes back to Caroline, breaking his promise to stay away. But there was a bigger danger that was following him, and all he wanted was to spend one last night with the love of his life. If it was the last night he would ever receive.
1. All I Ask

_"It's the oldest story in the universe...boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events - war, politics...since then they've been yearning for eachother across space and time...This is a love story."_

* * *

Klaus stood at the window to Caroline's door, and it wasn't long before she turned down the hallway and saw him. His eyes lifted to meet hers, and without a doubt she walked to the door and opened it. He stepped in and kept her eyes, smiling a little. He'd already been invited in once.

Klaus could see the fear in her eyes, but he didn't want to question it anymore than he wanted to realize his own fears at that moment. Caroline grabbed him and pulled him closer, their lips immediately clashed and their kisses went from 0 to 60. This was risky, being here, but it was worth it if he could be with her for a little longer. Klaus picked her up and Caroline let out a huff at the separation, but soon they were in her bed and she was on the pillows, kissing him back just as fervently as he kissed her.

Klaus's shirt was lost in the writhing of limbs, and soon he could feel her hands caress his skin and he relished the feeling, burying his face in her hair, his stubble brushing her bare shoulder, without doing anything until they just stopped moving. Caroline's arms were around him, his hands had been dutifully at either side of her waist but now they wrapped around her body, molding her to him. Caroline just breathed for a while, and nuzzled the side of his face with her nose once in a while. Klaus turned his head slightly to nip at her jawline, and Caroline's lips found his, soon they were back to kissing one another. He rose a little higher above her, her lips never leaving his. Ah God he'd miss how she kissed him...he cupped her face and took her body with the other hand, pulling her up to sit. And he sat up as well, their legs overlapping one another's.

They remained breathless for a moment but Klaus regained his composure the best he could before Caroline did, and looked at her in seriousness, curbing his words before she had a chance to ask anything.

"They will be coming for me, Caroline." He told her in a hard voice.

"I know." She replied, looking down. "But why does it have to be you?" Caroline asked, looking back up to him. Klaus drew a breath and couldn't keep from smiling. She knew how bad his past had been. And now it appeared, all she could see was his redemption.

"I made many enemies over the centuries," He reasoned "it seems only fair that they would want their retribution for all of my sins I committed against them."

"You mean you can admit to doing those bad things?" She asked jokingly, trying to make light of things. He chuckled and took her face again, kissing her forehead slowly.

"When one can see my redemption I can't help but to accept that my darkness was as thick as one could make it." He replied honestly. Caroline looked at him in sympathy, and he could tell she was trying not to cry. Klaus searched her eyes in a concerned panic and pulled her to him, she rested her head against his collarbone. "It'll be alright, love. I promise." He soothed, and she could hear his lowered voice vibrating through his chest. "You needn't worry about me." Klaus added, and let Caroline go, her eyes coming up to meet his again. "I will get my retribution, but it will not kill me." She scoffed

"You better be right about that, Klaus. You better be the only one of the Originals who can't die from that stupid white oak. Or I'll kill you myself." She threatened and Klaus grinned again.

"Well I do appreciate that there's someone other than my family who cares about my safety. And I assure you. You know better than most, that I'm harder to kill than one would think." He replied. Caroline gave a weak smile. "But in the meantime, we best do one thing."

"What?" She asked, sniffling. Klaus gave her an adventurous look.

"Make the most of our last night." He said. Caroline lost her grip and started crying again. "We might not get another night like this, Caroline. And I want to remember everything." She nodded and kissed him again. Klaus returned it but broke free, his hand on her face again.

"Promise me something, love." He said. She nodded. "Be happy. Even if that happiness is wrought with someone who isn't me. Someone that deserves you." Caroline searched his eyes and ran her hand down the side of his body. Klaus let out an involuntarily gasp but his position stayed firm. "You are not connected to me the same way you once were, Caroline. If I do die from this, you will remain alive. Promise me you'll be happy." He urged. She stared in his eyes for a little longer and then looked at his open mouth.

"I promise." She replied with a nod. And pushed him down onto his back, kissing him to keep him from talking anymore. Caroline loved his voice, loved how it sounded, wrapping his accent around every word he spoke. But she hated how beautiful those last words sounded. She didn't want to be with anybody else but him. She could admit it to herself now, for the first time she'd be able to admit it to the last loved ones she had. And now was the time Klaus would die? It couldn't end like this.

Klaus savored her lips against his and held her body that was close to his, but hovering ever so slightly above him. He gripped the back of her head and knocked her leg with his own, flipping them over. His mouth devoured her throat, and she writhed under his touch, then flipped them over again, trailing her kisses from his mouth to his chest, and tangled her fingers in his hair. Her other arm was wrapped loosely over his shoulder. Klaus kept his eyes closed and writhed from everytime her lips touched his skin. His hand ran up her arm and hooked his hand under her armpit, dragging her back up to him. She hovered over him again as their lips met, and his hand placed in the center of her back, brushing the lace of her bra. Caroline sat over his stomach, keeping him pinned to the mattress. His other hand on her clothed thigh. His fingers pressed hard into the clothing as if trying to reach her skin, she dug her knee into his side and their kisses became rougher. Klaus reached up and unhooked one of the straps her bra from her shoulder, so she took the other strap off and unclipped it. Caroline slid farther down and their legs tangled together, her chest pinned against his when he pressed her body closer.

Klaus rolled them over again and he raised his head so he could look into her eyes. Her eyes searched his and her hand reached up to caress the side of his face again.

"You know, you're more beautiful now than you have ever been." He said. She grinned and looked at his mouth. Her eyes went back up to his and there was a message behind them. It seems there was one more thing she was unable to say yet. Klaus knew now he needed to stay alive long enough to hear it from her. Whatever she was ready to say to him, he couldn't be on that other side for supernatural dead beings; being sucked into whatever hole had been ripped into it, when more needed to be said between them.

"You're beautiful to me too, you know." She replied. Klaus drew another breath, searched her eyes, and his lips descended on hers in the purest, innocent and loving way. Their kisses were slow, but time was not relative between them right then. Their skin had been touched a million, thousand times over by one another. And it was like a satisfying drink of bourbon, to cover the other in their kisses and light touches. The need to become closer was never as strong as before. But then that need was realized the first time Klaus kissed her cheek.

They were curled together, their limbs entwined so completely and even though they hadn't had sex, they had made love. It was the next best thing, and he didn't regret any part of this night. He only wished he didn't have to act in the knowledge it couldn't been their last. Davina was lucky that his little brother was in love with her. Otherwise she would be dead.

Klaus stayed that night, under the covers with her. He didn't care who would be coming, he would protect Caroline and kill anyone who tried to commit any act against him. It felt odd to have jeans on, he hadn't gone to bed in those clothes for the past few centuries, not since the hunter's curse broke. But with Caroline sleeping right beside him, looking so peaceful, he couldn't bear to leave without a goodbye. And possibly those words she had tried to say earlier would wait until another day.

Caroline awoke with the blanket covering her, and saw Klaus sleeping right beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His head was propped up on the headboard put he looked peaceful in that position. He'd probably have a hybrid-sized crick in the neck when he woke. She pulled herself up, bringing the blanket to cover her chest, and just stared at his peaceful face.

All the trouble he had coming to get him, and he came here, all he cared about was her being happy. He made a stop here, to make her promise to be happy.

She smiled at him in shocked gratitude, before thinking about putting a shirt on, or something. When she rolled out of bed she heard him gasp slightly, so she turned to look at him. Klaus's eyes opened slowly and he smiled.

"Thank God. This wasn't a dream." He murmured. Caroline chuckled and retrieved her shirt from the floor, putting it back on.

"You have sex dreams about me often, huh?" She replied, fighting to keep her smile in check.

"More than often," He replied before sitting up and going towards her. She leaned back and he placed his finger under her chin, kissing her softly. When they broke away, Caroline grinned from ear to ear. Klaus's eyes opened slowly again and he now had to keep from grinning. "Now, I must go."

"Go? You can't go yet, you just got here." Caroline protested.

"And as much as I would love to stay, there are still dangers that follow me. I cannot have them hurting you." Klaus replied, taking his shirt from the top of the sheets and putting it back on. "And I cannot have them finding out about your existence."

Caroline looked at him in confusion.

"Have you not told anyone about me?" She asked. Klaus's eyebrow rose in jest

"Although I dislike hurting your ego love, it was to keep you safe. That and there are some people in my life who don't deserve to know about you." He replied. Caroline laughed and walked around the bed to her door, Klaus's eyes following her.

"Do you want to have something to eat before you leave?" She asked. He smiled.

"I thought you were gonna offer me a drink." He replied, a laugh in his throat

"For the last time, Klaus, that's not our thing." She laughed.

"Oh?" He got out of the bed and walked toward her. "And what is our thing?" He asked in a low voice. She smiled and looked at his mouth.

"This." Caroline replied, before putting her lips on his again and pinning him to the wall. He gripped the sides of her body and let her have the control, only relishing in her kisses again. These along with last nights, were going to have to last him a long time. Whether he was with his daughter and Hayley or not.

Caroline could've kept him there for as long as she wanted, but she knew he was right. He was in trouble. But she didn't like the idea of being kept a secret like this. It didn't have the romantic feel that it did a minute ago. She wanted to help him defeat his demons.

"Let me come with you." she breathed before kissing him again.

"What? No" Klaus replied without a second thought and pushed Caroline slightly away. "I cannot have the love of my life be so unsafe, as to stand beside me when death tries to take me again. I won't let it take you like that."

"It's my choice, Klaus." She protested. "I don't want to find out from someone else, probably from someone that hates you, that you're dead. I, cannot have the love of my life, my soulmate, die like that." She countered. Klaus couldn't reply, hearing those words over and over in the thick silence that hung between them, _the love of my life, my soulmate, the love of my life, my soulmate_...

His wide eyes stayed on her, and Caroline huffed with a glare, but she felt the weight of those words in the air as well as he did. He didn't know whether to leave, keep her stubborn self in safety, or embrace her and promise to do whatever it took for both of them to stay alive. He nodded

"Alright." He replied. Klaus continued nodding and Caroline buried her head in the crook of his neck, not wanting to let go. Klaus just kept staring ahead, and stroked her hair with one hand. "Now," He began, pulling her away to catch her eyes again "how about the food you offered to me?" He asked.


	2. Honesty

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated recently. What can you do, eh? Thank you for your reviews, I greatly appreciate them. So keep them coming! lol**

 **Natalie - sorry but I don't know what you mean by their previous relationship, Klaus and Caroline, or Bonnie and Caroline?**

* * *

Caroline got a pan out and started to get four eggs going, the sizzling distracting her until she felt Klaus's arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"I didn't realize you'd go with something so basic." He teased.

"What, do you usually eat caviar and devilled ham for breakfast?" Caroline asked, turning around. He smiled.

"If I wake up late, yeah." He replied sardonically. She giggled and kissed him, keeping his mouth glued to hers with on hand gripping the back of his head. Klaus gripped her waist and reached out for the handle of the pan, moving it off the burner as the eggs started solidifying. Caroline broke the kiss and turned, breaking his hold on her so she could get two plates prepared. With only sunny-side up eggs on the plate, Caroline turned around to ask him if he wanted something else as well. But the small smile she had, anticipating his dark eyes on hers, quickly vanished when she only saw a piece of paper on the counter, folded and set upright. She put the plates on the stove, not registering what she was doing, and went to pick the paper up. When she unfolded it, she saw that the card he'd first sent her, asking her to save him a dance, wasn't just polite penmanship. It was elegant, and somehow made her feel even worse.

 _Caroline,_

 _I would have loved to stay and spend the rest of this morning with you. I would have loved, more than anything, to have you by my side, as much as I am hesitant to admit it. You don't know how much I have missed you, these past years._

 _But I cannot let your death be my fault. I will not allow it. And when I can find a better way, perhaps I'll come back and get you, we'll be together. When I find a better way, I know I will. Whether you want to be with me still or not. I hope you'll forgive me, Caroline. My enemies are much stronger, deadlier, and much more full of anger than the foes you've faced. I'm not implying you couldn't handle them. Rather, I don't want you to think you're ready yet when I know you're not. You are intelligent as much as you are beautiful, and your love for me which I treasure above all should not blind you to the fact you'd be putting yourself in danger simply to stay with me._

 _I wish there were an adequate apology for lying to you. But there isn't. Just be safe, Caroline. Be happy._

 _Love,_

 _Klaus_

* * *

It took a long time that day for Caroline to bring herself to move from the couch. She didn't need to read that letter again, the words were running through her mind every second, and in his voice. So she just stared at the wall, and almost didn't catch the sound of the door opening, Bonnie's heartbeat coming closer to her. She obviously wanted to talk about something.

"Hey" Bonnie greeted. Caroline didn't move. She didn't care if Bonnie asked her what was wrong, she didn't care what her reaction would be if she decided to tell her the truth. But Bonnie was preoccupied, and merely threw herself on the couch, not noticing Caroline's broken look. "So the armory that captured Rayna, the one that Enzo's working for? Turns out they didn't just want her. Me being the last Bennett witch and the most powerful one after having her magic taken too many times I lost count, they wanted to cage me just like her."

Bonnie looked at Caroline, surprised she wasn't getting a reaction so fast, and found the broken look she couldn't snap out of.

"Care?" Bonnie asked. She scooted toward her "Caroline, what is it?"

"I...don't really know if I should talk about it." Caroline replied. Bonnie blinked and looked down.

"Maybe you just want to sit in silence?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"It's the silence that's killing me." She replied honestly.

"Okay then, tell me. What's going on?" Bonnie asked. Caroline smiled a little and looked at her best friend. The one important person in her life she had left that hadn't left her, whatever the reasons were.

"You know, that me and a certain, original, hybrid...were together in the forest?" She asked. Bonnie nodded.

"You and Klaus Mikaelson had sex. I remember." Bonnie replied. Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"You know why?" Caroline asked. Bonnie shook her head.

"Honestly I don't." She replied. Caroline looked down.

"It was, because he felt right." Caroline said. She looked at Bonnie. "We trusted eachother, and he understood me, he didn't try to control me...you know how bad of a guy he was when he first got here." Bonnie nodded "But with me, he was a good guy. He was romantic, and charming, and...he said things to me that no one's ever said before." Bonnie nodded. Caroline kept staring at her and tried to find a good segue to what happened last night.

"He said he wanted to be with me. Like, for the rest of his life, he wanted to be with me." She said.

"That's...amazing. Do you feel the same way?" Bonnie asked, dumbfounded. Caroline smiled and looked down, nodding.

"Yeah, I do." She replied. Bonnie smirked a little.

"Well, I still don't like the guy, but...if he's a better guy around you, that's all the proof I need to give him another chance." Bonnie said. Caroline smiled again and turned to her, putting her calf up on the couch.

"But, that's not all I needed to say." Caroline replied. Bonnie nodded

"Go on."

"Well, just a few days ago, I ended up accidentally calling him."

"Accidentally?" Bonnie asked dubiously

"It was the guilt of sleeping with the guy who killed my ex's mother. But it happened."

"Okay."

"After Klaus called, he showed up here." Caroline said slowly. "Last night." She added.

"Last night?" Bonnie replied.

"Yeah. And his sireline is broken so he is disappearing." She said. As Caroline looked away, Bonnie looked at her

"Why did he come to you?" Caroline looked at her.

"He wanted to be with me before he left. In case he was going to die." She replied. Bonnie gave her a pitying look as Caroline tried to keep it together. Bonnie went in for a hug and Caroline let her tears fall, clinging to her best friends' shoulders. "I wanted to go with him. Go where he was going, outrunning the unsired vampires who wanted to kill him." Bonnie hugged her tighter. "But he wouldn't let me come. He made me think he'd take me with but he just up and vanished."

"It's a good thing you didn't go with him, Care." Bonnie replied. Caroline pulled away to look at Bonnie. "I know you're a stronger vampire, but the guys Klaus sired, they must've been brutal before they were ever even vampires. I mean he must've told you why he didn't want you to go with him."

"Yeah," Caroline replied, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "it was about like you said. That they're more dangerous and stronger than any of the vampires I ever faced. But I mean, if we faced Silas and two of the Originals fell for us, how hard could it be for us to win again?" Caroline asked. Bonnie laughed and they hugged again.

"By the way I never had a thing for Kol."

"I know." Caroline replied, still holding her. "You've grown to have a thing for accents like I do anyhow." Bonnie pulled away again and Caroline laughed. A buzzing came from Bonnie's pocket and she took it out, looking at the screen.

"Damon. You want to come?" She asked. Caroline shrugged.

"Sure. Take my mind off of things."

"And if he gets on your nerves?"

"I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve for that, thank you." Caroline replied, and Bonnie giggled.


	3. Leap of Faith

**I have to warn everybody who expects Stefan to show up; his character is annoying the holy living shiz outta me and he's also on the run with Valerie atm so all I'd be able to write would be phonecalls, since I don't want Care anywhere near Stefan. So Stefan isn't going to be in this one, even though it's Mystic Falls currently and Caroline and Damon.**

 **Also I forgot I hadn't put something into the story so that's why the beginning's different than before.**

 **People - If you cannot be nice in the comments, don't say anything at all. You don't like the story, you don't have to read it.**

* * *

He shouldn't have left it like that.

As the mile marker flew past him, he saw Hayley's face turn toward him out of question; they'd met back up outside of town, after he left Caroline.

"What thing are you stressing out about this time?" Hayley asked in a monotone voice, looking back at Hope in concern that she'd get upset.

"I had said before, I was only staying for a few hours with her. And then it turned into the entire night, then a few more hours in the morning."

"Yeah, but that isn't what's bothering you, what is it?" She asked again. Klaus blinked with his hand on the steering wheel.

"She wanted to come with." Klaus replied. That's all Hayley needed to know, nodding in understanding.

"And since you still love her, you didn't want her to get involved in what we're running from." Hayley said. Klaus looked away.

"Caroline was finally ready, Hayley." His eyes went back on the road. "She was ready to come with me. To be with me. And when the opportunity arose I let her down. She might not even want to come with me ever again after I left things like that." He protested.

"Klaus, you love her. And Caroline isn't up for going against the things we go against yet. But when this is all over, she can get ready. If she's waited this long for you like you have for her, then of course, she'd wait a little longer." Hayley replied. Klaus looked at her.

"You really believe that?" He asked in a neutral tone. She nodded.

"Just need to keep yourself alive long enough for that to happen." Hayley replied, leaning back against her seat.

"Oh I already realized that yesterday. But I shall not hesitate to protect you or Hope if the need arises." Klaus said.

"Well, I'll protect you right back, for Hope. And for Caroline." She replied.

"I didn't realize you two were on good terms." Klaus noted.

"We're not, but protecting you will probably smooth things over with her when the time comes." Hayley said. Klaus smirked with an eyebrow raised, going past the sign 'Leaving Virginia'.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline walked into the armory, and Caroline took a look around, Bonnie heading straight for Damon who waited patiently beside Enzo. He noticed Caroline looking at the displays with concerned curiosity, as she knew they could possibly affect her and not in a good way.

"I didn't know Barbie wanted in on our secret mission." Damon noted, still looking at her.

"That's because she doesn't, she just wants to not be stuck at home with her thoughts." Bonnie replied. Damon nodded and turned away. Caroline was surprised he didn't question it further but she wasn't going to push it. Soon she joined the group and glanced at Enzo who was staring at her. She could tell he was unabashedly ashamed of what he'd done, but she wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Hello, Caroline." Enzo said.

"So what're you guys doing?" Caroline asked, turning to Damon and Bonnie.

"The armory has all these people caged up, magical things going on with them, and one of them was smart enough to escape." Damon explained

"But they also want me, like I said. And they said if I help put the person back in the cage, I don't have to go into one myself." Bonnie replied.

"Okay, so how're we going to smuggle the other person out too?" Caroline asked. There was a moment of silence and Bonnie looked at her.

"The person who got out of their confinement was bad. Probably not as bad as Klaus, but if we let them escape, they'll just create more problems for us. We're putting them back in the cage." Bonnie replied. Caroline stared at her for a minute, letting the decision sink in.

"How bad is this guy that we actually want to put him back in?"

"He is a combination of a werewolf, witch and vampire." Bonnie told her

"Like Klaus's daughter." Caroline replied in awe, and Damon looked at her curiously.

"Yes, only somehow this guy was born human, he never knew about anything supernatural until he got kidnapped by heretics. They tried to turn him into a vampire, but it only worked after he was bitten."

"So how did he become a witch?"

"They were heretics, vampires who are also witches know how to create more of themselves." Damon grumbled. Bonnie shrugged in agreement.

"But he can't just be bad because he's a combination of all those things, why's he so dangerous now?" Caroline asked

"Because he set out to kill the heretics that made him what he is. Although someone who hated all supernatural creatures cast a spell on him to make him think all he's seeing are heretics, if they're supernatural in any way. He hates what he is, and his hatred of his existence drives him to kill anything and everything in his path." Enzo said.

"Wow" Was all Caroline could say.

"Yup." Bonnie replied.

"So he's still in the armory?" Caroline asked

"This place is big, Care. He probably doesn't even know where he's going with the delusions set in his mind. It won't be easy to catch him, but if we can subdue him long enough, we'll be good and I'll be free." Bonnie replied. Caroline nodded and Bonnie walked off to the far end of the room with Damon, preparing for the fight, while Enzo stayed with her. His arm crossed around him, he looked at Caroline.

"How've you been, love?" He asked. Caroline kept her eyes on Bonnie and crossed her arms as well.

"I don't know why I should to be talking to you." She replied

"Because I apologized for kidnapping you and you're fine now." Enzo said. She turned to glare at him.

"Oh yeah, 'sorry' is all I need to forgive your stupid ass for siding with your creepy crush, even though you knew she wanted someone else." She snapped. Enzo ground his jaw as he stared back at her.

"I have left you alone since then, haven't I?" He asked. She looked away. "Let you and your non-accounting boyfriend do what you will despite you nearly dying from childbirth." Enzo added

"Stefan isn't here right now, and he isn't coming back, I don't care about that. What I do care about is trusting you ever again, because you used to be my best friend."

"Back when you did nothing but treated me with disrespect?"

"Back when I couldn't go home, Enzo. Now you and Bonnie look like you're having a thing and I am not going to just let you break her heart." Caroline replied. Enzo gave her a look. "I'm serious. Break her heart-"

"You'll fry me in the sun, rip my heart out, shove bamboo shoots up my fingernails…" Enzo finished for her.

"In the order that it'll actually hurt, yes. Bonnie deserves a good person, and she hasn't found a good boyfriend for a while."

"Well I'm grateful that you decided I'm worthy." Enzo replied. Caroline looked at him confused "I mean otherwise you'd have some grand scheme to run me off, right? Or you'd be telling me I'm not what she needs right now?" He implied. Caroline nodded.

"I suppose that's true. But I have other things on my mind right now."

"Well this creature is around here somewhere. We're gonna need to cloak ourselves somehow so he doesn't find us first." Enzo replied. Caroline nodded, thankful he didn't ask about the other things on her mind, and followed him and the rest of the team to their base.


	4. Things are not All That They Seem

Klaus and Hayley found a motel along the border of Sullivan, Tennessee where they could rest quietly and keep from prying eyes. Klaus compelled the manager not to worry about Hope's crying and Hayley caught any neighbors and compelled them to forget Klaus, her and Hope were ever here. There was a TV in the room they chose, and so Hope sat in front of that when Klaus's wooden knight was refused. He brushed it off after Hayley assured him it was nothing personal and they ate tv dinners, planning their next move.

"Have you called Elijah recently?" Klaus asked. Hayley stopped mid chew and looked up at him, Klaus immediately smirking.

"I left him behind when we left New Orleans, you know that. And we can't contact anybody from there." Hayley protested.

"Come now, you seriously expect me to believe that with your werewolf husband gone Elijah doesn't take center stage in your thoughts? Just as I tried to lead you to believe Camille was center stage in mine?"

"Sure, you were trying to forget Caroline. But I let Elijah go for Jackson. Don't you use him to taunt me, Klaus. Unless you want friendly fire for your troubles of trying to get me back together with your brother." Hayley snapped. Klaus rolled his eyes and ate the rest of his dinner in peace, muscling past his gag reflex. Hope yelped and Klaus put his dinner on the bed side table, going to her and looking at what she was pointing at, grinning.

"We need to keep her from ever being hurt by all of this, Hayley." Klaus said, turning to her. Hayley looked at him.

"How is that possible? She'll learn eventually."

"Just not as soon as we did." He emphasized. Hayley nodded.

"Deal." She replied.

* * *

"So where is this guy?" Caroline asked, leaning over the map of the armory. Damon pointed to the lower tunnels.

"Close to where the armory wants Bon to open this other thing up. 'Cept there's talk that there's something crazy and homicidal in there so we're gonna steer clear. Hopefully the delusional jackass doesn't wander in there."

"And if he does?" Bonnie asked.

"Then we run for the hills, cause I'd rather stick a fork in my eye and keep it there than go in."

"What is the problem, Damon." Enzo demanded. "Wherever we have to go to get that thing back in its bloody cage, we'll go." He said.

"I don't like being down there. Went down there that one time, got a bad feeling." Damon replied.

"In other words, you're chicken."

Everyone turned to Caroline who stared back at them for a minute. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm tired, guys. As much as I would love to stay here and think up a safe plan, I really just wanna get the sucker and put him where he belongs." She said. Bonnie came to her side and rested a hand on her shoulder. Enzo watched them in suspicion.

"Okay what is going on." Enzo asked.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" Bonnie told him. Damon dropped the pen he was fiddling with and smiled sardonically at Caroline.

"I'll lead." He said. He left the room before anyone said a word and Enzo followed. Bonnie gave Caroline a look.

"So first you tag along to get your mind off Klaus and then you can't wait to get this over with, so you can go home and brood about Klaus." Bonnie said. Caroline looked away. "Just, help us get this guy. Maybe saving the day and your best friend, will make you get your mind off things." She nodded and followed Bonnie out of the room.

* * *

Klaus opened his eyes to the ray of sunlight coming in the side of the drawn curtains. He got up and immediately went to check outside from the window, then turned back. Hope was lying on a blanket at the foot of Hayley's bed, Hayley was sleeping across it just as she was. If Hayley wasn't family this would've been uncomfortable to wrap his mind around. Especially with thoughts of Caroline still fresh. It was her face that occupied his dreams last night. He turned and went into the small bathroom, cursing the spraying water as it stained his shirt, mentally planning the next place they'd most likely stop. Definitely one with better plumbing.

Maybe he should call her at some point. When they're safe and he's sure there's no witch spells put on them. Call to tell her he's alright and to apologize again. Caroline might not want to hear it but he needed to say it. He had grown used to saying things in the spaces where she didn't have any use in hearing them. When he got out of the bathroom, Hope was cooing at him, Hayley played with her feet and glanced up at him.

"You ready to go?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"If nothing else than to find a place with better plumbing. I might as well have showered at the sink." He said. She rolled her eyes with a laugh and dressed Hope, Klaus getting their things ready and Hayley keeping Hope tight to her.

"There's no one outside?" Hayley asked. Klaus nodded, having checked while waiting for Hayley to gather Hope up again.


End file.
